<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tease by ohstonymystony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671110">Tease</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohstonymystony/pseuds/ohstonymystony'>ohstonymystony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TIVA smut [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jealousy, Multiple Orgasms, Semi-Public Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohstonymystony/pseuds/ohstonymystony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the person dancing with Ziva gets a little too close for Tony's liking?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TIVA smut [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was a tease. Tony knew this when he first got involved with her. He knew this 10 seconds after they met. Ziva was a tease. But that didn’t mean she was easy. No she didn’t let just anyone touch her. She has used her body to get what she wanted sure, but that doesn’t mean she was easy. And that doesn’t mean anyone who wanted her got her. So when she and Tony first fucked, he felt like he had just won the lottery. He enjoyed learning new things about her, new kinks, what turned her on, what made her scream. This thing between them wasn’t official, no, but they’ve been “together” long enough for him to know that what she liked most was to not be in charge. She enjoyed teasing him, teasing both men and women, making him jealous. He knew that she hadn’t been with anyone else but him. And he with her. That being said, he was 2 seconds away from dragging her ass out of this club putting a bullet or two in the man whose hands were all over her on the dance floor.</p><p>“Tony, you look upset, what's the matter,” Abby yelled over the music. But Tony didn’t hear her, because the man dancing with Ziva's hand was disappearing up her dress, and SHE WAS LETTING IT.</p><p>Tony muttered a quick “Excuse me,” before storming on to the dance floor and yanking Ziva from the man’s grasp. </p><p>“Hey man! What do ya think you’re doing?” the man said.</p><p>“Back off bud, I’m not in the mood,” Tony responded looking directly at Ziva who responded with a smirk.</p><p>Something in his voice must’ve made the guy realize he wasn’t joking because the guy was backing off with a “Sorry man, I didn’t know she was taken.”</p><p>“What is the matter Tony, I was just having fun,” she said teasingly. She knew exactly what she was doing.</p><p>“That’s just fun, Ziva? He was practically fingering you on the dancefloor,” he said after he dragged her to the VIP lounge on the second floor. Tony’s dad owned the club before giving it to his son, and for once, Tony was more than grateful to own it. The lounge had floor to ceiling one way windows, so you could see everything happening on the dance floor but not what was happening in the lounge. </p><p>Pulling herself out of his grasp she took a few steps back and looked at him, arms crossed, “He was not practically fingering me Tony. We were just having fun, and why does it matter? It is not like I am in a relationship,” she spat out, “So I can do what I want.”</p><p>Tony looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed. Was that what this was about? Him not making it official? “You’re mine Ziva. Not his and not nobody else’s mine,” he said grabbing her by her arm. “So no you can’t just be  on the dance floor letting random strangers feel you up, and no you can’t just do what you want. Nobody else is allowed to touch you the way that I do, okay?” he said, angling her face towards his so that she was forced to look into his eyes, “Nobody.”</p><p>Ziva liked when he took control, believe it or not, she liked relinquishing control, she liked this side of him. And she loved that she was the only one who got to see it. So she knew what was coming next, she craved it and was already wet from the thought of it, all she had to do was push him over the edge. And with two simple words, she did, “Prove it.”</p><p>He pulled her in for a rough kiss, not letting her think there was even going to be a battle for dominance because he was in control. And they both knew it. He picked her and carried her towards the window with her legs wrapped around his waist. He attacked her neck, leaving a trail of hickies across and towards her collar bone. Her head fell back, as he continued to do as he pleased. </p><p>“Mmmmmmm Tony,” she whispered as he sucked on a particular spot behind her ear. “Right there,” she whispered while attempting to hold his head in place but he grabbed her wrist, holding them above her head with his right hand.</p><p>“You don’t get to touch me when you’ve had your hands all over another man, Ziva. And you don’t get to demand anything when you’ve let him have his hands where only mine should go,” he said with dominance that only she’s had the pleasure of seeing. He pulled back and forced her to look into his eyes, “Understand?”</p><p>“Yes sir,” she whispered, with lust filled eyes.</p><p>“Good,” he whispered, with a final kiss. He put her down and faced her towards the window so she could look out towards the sea of people on the dancefloor. Pulling her back against his chest, he whispered “I want you to keep your eyes on him. Watch as he easily replaces you, watch how easily he forgets you.” He moved her hair behind her ear and kissed her neck, “And understand that nobody will EVER be able to make you feel the way I do.”</p><p>“Tony I-”she whispered, attempting to turn around and face him, but he kept her in place.</p><p>“Shh baby,” he said trailing his hand up, under her dress, over her thighs, “this is the attention you asked for.”</p><p>He bit her neck, drawing out a low moan. Smirking, he lifted her leg against the window and the window and kneeled behind her. Seeing her eyes closed in the reflection, he brought his hand down quickly against her bottom, making her gasp surprise. “I said,” he started, ripping her lace panties from her, “to watch him.”</p><p>He brought his face up to her cunt dove in, “FUCK.” He began to eat her out with abandon, tongue thrusting in and out of her. He drug his tongue over her clit, bring his hand to her folds, thrusting two fingers into her. “Mmm fuck To-Tonyyyyy,” she cried out. He nipped at her clit as she began to grind into his face. Feeling her hand on his head he decided to look up and saw her eyes were closed again. Pulling back he smacked her cunt making her cry out.</p><p>“I said *SMACK* to *SMACK* watch *SMACK* him,” he said sending one final slap against her cunt before sucking her clit. Hard.</p><p>“FUCKKKK TONYYYYY okayokayokay sorry baby pleaseeee,” she cried out.</p><p>Tony pulled back, with one final kiss to her clit, and stood behind her. He grabbed her by her throat and brought her back a bit so he could whisper into her ear, “Watch him. Look at him while I make you cum. Over and over and over until you’re nothing more than a whimpering mess,” he said thrusting three fingers into her. </p><p>“FUCK To-Tonyyy,” she moaned, watching as the man whose name she hadn’t even bothered to learn talked with some blond.</p><p>“Look at him baby, probably hasn’t thought about you since I took you from him,” he said rubbing his thumb over her clit, “You know why?” he asked, speeding up his thrust.</p><p>“Wh-why,” she breathed out.</p><p>Chuckling he responded, “Because he knows you’re just a slut. A whore who is about to cum all over this window. Getting off on being fingered by me while watching another man flirt with some other woman.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmmmmm fuck fuck FUCK ohhhhhhhh To-Tony pleaseeee,” she cried.</p><p>“No need to ask love,” he smirked, “I know what sluts like you need,” he said adding a fourth finger as she humped his hand with abandon. Squeezing his hand around her throat he whispered, “Cum.”</p><p>And she did. Squirting across the window with a high pitch “TONYYYYYYYYYYYY.” He kept going, making sure she was still looking at the man, feeling the throbbing of her cunt orgasming. She trembled, knowing the only thing holding her up was the hand in her. He pulled his hand out and turned her around and pulled her in for a kiss.</p><p>“We’re not done baby,” he said with a predatory look.</p><p>Turning her back around he reached, he unzipped his pants and freed himself, holding her leg up and thrusted into her. “Keep looking at him.”</p><p> </p><p>“To-Tony please I d-do not want to look at him, Tony please,” she grunted out as he thrusted into her.</p><p>“And I didn’t want you to let him think he had a chance with you,” he said thrusting into her at a bruisingly fast pace, “Yet here we are. Now look at him.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the bullet vibrator he liked to use on her and put it on her clit.</p><p>“FUCK. OH OH SHITTTT TO-TONYYYYYY FUCKKKK,” she moaned instantly cumming again. </p><p>“Look at him,” he said, hand going around her throat to make sure she got the point. He saw her look out the window, tears in her eye, as her body trembled. “I’m not stopping til he leaves and this is the third time he's struck out so it looks like we’re in for a long night baby,” he said as the mascara began to run down her face.</p><p>48 minutes later, Ziva found herself bent over the pool table, still looking out the window as Tony pounded into her “To-Tony pl-pleaseeee I’m sorry baby pleaseeeee fuck pl-pl-pleaseeee,” she moaned. She had cum 8 more times and finally FINALLY the man was looked to be leaving.</p><p>“Look at him go Ziva. Be sure to thank Abby tomorrow when you see her,” Tony said as he watched Abby drag the man out of the club. He flipped her over and laid her on the pool table and looked her in her eyes, leaning down for a kiss which she reciprocated gladly. He entered her again, bringing his thumb to her clit, gently rubbing it.</p><p>“Fuck To-Tony I’m close,” she moaned out.</p><p>“If you cum before me you’re gonna stay here til I cum. You don’t get to just tap out baby,” he smirked, bringing the bullet back and placing it on her clit.</p><p>“FUCKKKKKK TONYYY OH GODDDDDDDDDDDDD,” she moaned cumming around him, squirting over his dick as he kept going. “Pl-pleaseeeeee baby I can’t take no more,” she said as he kept going. “It’s too much. T-too much Tony fuck baby. OH GODDDDD,” she said, arching off the table.</p><p>Stilling, he turned the bullet off, sat it aside and he looked in her eyes, “You’re gonna cum again. And you’re gonna let this whole club know whose fuckign you,” eyes going soft he looked at her and said “Just one more baby, okay?” he said waiting for her approval. After she nodded he leaned down and kissed her. Thoroughly. And started thrusting into her again. Taking his time. It wasn’t long before her body was trembling again.</p><p>“Ohhhhhhhhhhhh mmm fuckkkkkkkkkk,” she moaned cumming again. And he wasn’t far, a few thrust later and he was finally spilling into her, moaning her name as he did.</p><p>After he regained her breath, he picked her up and carried her to the couch and laid down with her on top of him, head on his chest. After about ten minutes, he made sure she was awake, “Zi?”</p><p>“Hm,” she mumbled as he trailed his hand up and down her spine.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he murmured.</p><p>Confused, she lifted herself up a little and looked into his eyes. “Why?”</p><p>Hand stilling at her waist, “I didn't mean to hurt you,” he said. Seeing the confused look on her face, he continued, “By not making things between us official. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Realization washed over her and she gave him a soft smile, “It is okay.”</p><p>“It’s not. It’s far from it but I’m gonna make it up to you. I’m gonna take you on a real official date and I’m gonna do all the romantic stuff and woo you. I’m in love with you and making you feel like you had to get someone else's attention is definitely the dumbest thing I’ve ever done,” he replied.</p><p>She looked up at him and smiled, “You love me?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>And she could see the honesty in those forest greens, “I love you too Tony. I am sorry for upsetting you,” she whispered, “Though I thinkI have paid for it.”</p><p>Chuckling he responded “Yeah I was a little upset.”</p><p>“Oh just a little?” she smirked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Flipping them over he looked into her eyes “Don't make me spank you.”</p><p>Laughing she told him “I do not think I could handle another round my little hairy butt. But I would love another kiss.”</p><p>“Gladly.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>